Sugar Man (Earth-295)
(creator), Genegineer, #1.2, Seattle Core | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = H.A.M.M.E.R.'s HQ, New York; formerly Genosha; the Seattle Core | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Four arms, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a very long tongue, and a head for a body | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Geneticist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation Next #2 | Death = | HistoryText = Age of Apocalypse Sugar Man ran the human work camps in the Pacific Northwest; specifically the Core; which housed thousands of humans. He was a capable geneticist having a lab located at Niagara Falls and regularly tormented his slaves. Magneto required a mutant with chrono-variant (time travel) powers in order to go back in time and restore reality to its proper order before the death of Professor X, whose existence was revealed by the displaced mutant Bishop. Apocalypse had ruthlessly killed all mutants with that power so no one could undermine his regime, but Know-It-All found one mutant with latent chrono-variant powers; Illyana Rasputina, the sister of Generation Next leader, Colossus. Illyana, a latent mutant who was one of the many slaves at the Sugar Man's Portland Core . Magneto sent Colossus and Generation Next to recover Illyana from the Core. With the various members infiltrating the Core, things went from bad to worse when Sugar Man returned to the facility. From the moment that Husk and Vincente had killed and replaced security chief Quietus, they instantly drew Sugar Man's suspicion when he learned from the Shadow King that someone had hacked into Apocalypse's databases. When "Quietus" came across his/her teammates Chamber and Skin, Sugar Man ordered them to be eliminated . Realizing that something didn't add up, Sugar Man impaled "Quietus" with his tongue, revealing Husk and Vincente's deception. He ordered his troops to slay them before seemingly being destroyed by a blast from Chamber. Sugar Man survived and came across Mondo, who had just found Illyana. Mondo was killed by Sugar Man, and as he recovered Illyana, before he could do anything else he was seemingly crushed by Colossus. Sugar Man survived this brush with death again, and in a much smaller form hid out in Colossus's boot . Sugar Man hitched a ride all the way to Apocalypse's citadel where the X-Men were battling to save their leader Magneto, and send Bishop into the past to save Charles Xavier. During the fight, Sugar Man left Colossus's boot and entered the M'Kraan Crystal . Suger-Man was transported to Earth-616, twenty years in its past. Earth-616 Sugar Man mostly operated in secret, relocating to Genosha where he provided Genegineer the Infinites technology and ability to create the mutant slave population that the Magistrates of Genosha would rule over. In modern times, when the mutant team Excalibur was investigating the first Mutate slave of Genosha almost learned the secret of the Sugar Man, however Sugar Man activated a device that killed the Mutate before his involvement in Genosha's history could be revealed . When Excalibur continued to keep searching for the secret history of Genosha, Sugar Man prevented them from finding by destroying a master computer that held the truth . Detecting that X-Man, another refugee from Earth-295 was active in this reality Sugar Man would send his agent Rex to eliminate him in order to maintain his anonymity . However, Sugar Man's first attempt to assassinate Nate was interrupted by Selene, much to his frustration . Sugar Man next sought to capture this reality's Alex Summers, using Scarlet McKenzie as his operative. However, she failed to do so and he gave up on this endeavor . When Nate Gray's Earth-616 counterpart Cable arrived in Genosha, getting involved in the conflict, Sugar Man incorrectly believed him to be Nate and decided to finally reveal himself to the world after 20 years of secrecy . However, tracking Cable down, Sugar Man realized he had made a mistake and began to believe that someone was going to take away his secret rule of Genosha when Cable discovered his lab . Sugar Man activated the self destruct mechanism in his lab. As the others were busy with trying to deactivate the bomb, Sugar Man captured Phillip Moreau for his own purposes. Sugar Man's plans for Phillip remain unrevealed, and the database was destroyed . Having a near brush with this reality's Mr. Sinister in Genosha, Sugar Man worked together with the Dark Beast, yet another refugee from Earth-295, in continuing to keep their existence secret, as Sinister learning of their presence in this reality using his techniques would work against their own interests. They targeted Bishop, who retained memories from his counterpart who helped bring about the downfall of their reality . Using the Dark Beast's operative Fatale in an attempt to slay Bishop failed and the two refugees parted company . Returning to Genosha, Sugar Man attempted to return to Earth-295, utilizing a hyper dimensional device that would allow him to travel back to Earth-295's past. He succeeded and began resuming his experimentation on a super-virus that he hoped to use to bring back to Earth-616 to wipe out humanity. Unfortunately, Nate Grey followed him into the past and with the help of Magneto and Forge thwarted Sugar Man's plot and sent him back to present day Earth-616 . Back in that reality, Sugar Man and the other refugees from Earth-295 were targeted by the Shi'ar empire who saw the fact that Holocaust having a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal embedded in him as sacrilege . Sugar Man disappeared for a time, resurfacing in Genosha again following its decimation at the hands of Cassandra Nova, clashing with those who were snooping around his old labs and archives. In a battle against Karima Shapandar, Shapandar seemingly beat Sugar Man to death with a pipe . Sugar Man survived again and he was one of the mutants who retained his mutant powers following M-Day. When the Beast sought the aid of those who had skills in genetics to help saved the endangered mutant race, he asked the Sugar Man for aid. Sugar Man declined to help, telling the Beast that he couldn't afford the cost of his services . Unfinished Business Somehow Sugar Man captured Nate Grey, and prisoned him in a H.A.M.M.E.R.'s HQ in New York. Sugar Man used some sort of the illusions to keep Nate unconscious and experimented on him. Back in the Age of Apocalypse Sugar Man resurfaced back in Earth-295 under the service of the new Apocalypse, Weapon Omega. Under Weapon Omega's guidance, Sugar Man and Dark Beast used the energies of a Celestial lifeseed to resurrect deceased Alpha mutants who were then brainwashed and put into Weapon Omega's service. Their operation was interrupted by the human resistance who sabotaged several of the resurrections, destroyed the lab and kidnapped Sugar Man. The Human Resistance handed Sugar Man over to Penance in exchange for her co-operation. Penance planned to reform Sugar Man and utilize his science in her reformation of society. | Powers = Powerful Tongue: He has a tongue of indeterminate length that is able to pierce almost anything, including stone, steel and even beings in gaseous or liquid form. Size and Mass Alteration: He is also able to control his own mass. If he loses mass, the lost mass is shunted off to some unknown location, presumably an extra-dimensional space and he shrinks in size. It's unknown how long it takes him to regain his normal size. | Abilities = Sugar Man is a genius regarding anything to do with genetics. He even produced the mutate bonding process as explained above. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He is normally seen with a hammer and an axe, including guns. | Notes = | Trivia = * In , he is said to not be "particularly bright". This contradicts later events which show him as one of the smartest beings on the planet. | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Size Alteration Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Geniuses Category:X-Men Villains Category:Geneticist Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Scientists